Haitoku Ouru Glass
by nekohime14
Summary: Walau kita terpisah kaca, ku tetap mencintaimu, tulus selamanya, Kagamine"


Minna-saan, :3 aku newbie disini jadi aku kurang panda buat abal-abalan depan*eh?*

langsung aja ya minna...

disclaimer : vocaloid bukan punya Neko-chan tapi punya tuhan eh punya Yamaha dkk.

maapkan neko-chan kalo abal-abal, gaje, typo, udah biasa, jelek, dll. :3

okee minna-saan! Happy Reading! :)

Haitoku Ouru Glass

The Immoral Glass Wall

LEN'S POV

Aku tak menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Bukan salahku dan bukan pula salahnya. Cinta. Sejumput rasa dalam kata itu membuat kami terperangkap. Kegelapan, sunyi,senyap. Suasana yang serupa dengan hatiku. Masih tak mempercayai ini terjadi, secarik surat takdir yang membenarkan, menguatkan hal ini terjadi. Aku masih mencintai dia, tapi sebatang kaca terkutuk ini memisahkan kami. Semestinya, kedua insan ini, bebas mencinta dan menyanyangi satu sama lain, tapi kenyataan berkata sebaliknya, tidak mungkin terjadi. Merajut benang "rela" melepaskan dia terlalu susah. Dia indah seindah mutiara di lautan terdalam, mahkota indah di kepalanya yang sewarna dengan sinar mentari pagi terus saja membuatku teringat. Lembut suaranya, gerak gerik tingkah lakunya, paras dengan berbagai warna tiap harinya masih membayang dimataku.

Rasa ini serasa membunuhku, tak dapat kupingkiri lagi. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Nona indah itu mengubah tiap hariku menjadi lebih berwarna. Dia masih bersamaku. Dia masih disampingku, tetapi kaca kaca ini adalah pemisah yang harus dimunaskahkan, tapi sayang ia terlalu kebal untuk mati dan hancur berkeping keping. Ia, benda terkutuk ini, memberikan ruang hanya untukku, dan ruang hanya untukmu. Kacau, benak dan hatiku, semua pikiran dan hatiku berkecamuk jadi satu, seperti rambut kusut. Nona indah itu masih sama sepertiku. Memikirkan takdir yang tak dapat berubah, yang mengurungnya dalam sebuah ruang yang hanya dipisah kaca. Entah kenapa, aku telah sampai pada puncak amarahku, menendang kursi yang tak berdosa itu, melempar vas bunga itu sampai hancur berkeping-keping, dengan kata lain, aku memporak-porandakan ruangan ini. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi, mengelus mahkota indahnya, dan yang lainnya. Aku merindukan sosoknya. Sosoknya yang ceria, bukan murung seperti sekarang. Aku gila karnanya.

Dimana kukecup dahinya, mengacak rambut madunya, mengenggam tangan mungilnya, tersenyum tulus kepadanya, dan segalanya yang indah dan manis seperti gulali, masih terputar jelas di benakku seperti roll film yang berputar tiada henti. Tak khayal aku tak bisa melupakannya. Sekarang, mata beriris biru samudera miliknya dalam menatap lekat-lekat dasar yang didudukinya, menekuk lutut, dan menopang dagunya diantara lututnya. Sesekali ia menenggelamkan wajah indahnya dibalik lutut dan yang terlihat hanyalah rambut pirang sepunggung dengan bando pita hitam yang menghiasinya. Wajahnya terangkat kembali, dan yang terlihat hanya iris mata yang menunjukkan kalau gadis ini seperti selesai menangis. Punggungnya terlihat naik dan turun saat dia membenamkan wajahnya tadi. Benar, dia sedang menangis. Sedih, kesal, marah, benci, dendam, dan segala perasaan berkecamuk didalalamnya. Didalam hatinya,sedalam iris mata biru itu menampakkannya. Dia kusut, sekusut-kusutnya benang kusut. Tatapan mata nestapa miliknya melihatkan kesedihan. Tangannnya mengepal, seerat kepalan tangannya saat memberontak. Dia tiada bedanya denganku. Nona indah itu dan aku, mirip dari segala sisi.

Dulu masa yang paling indah, tapi tidak masa ini. Kelam dan kegelapan merajai disini. Setelah kuputuskan, ku berdiri, dia menatap, lalu ikut berdiri. Kita bersandi sebagai komunikasi. Ku lekatkan tangan dikaca, kutatap bola birunya yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan hampir pecah. Dia mengikutiku melekatkan tangannya dikaca, seakan tangan kita bertautan erat.

"_Walau kita terpisah oleh kaca, ku tetap mencintaimu, selamanya, Kagamine Rin"_

RIN'S POV

Ku dikurung dalam sebuah ruangan bersebelahan dengan kembaranku, yang notabene adalah kekasihku, tak dapat lagi kutahan perasaan ini, rasa cinta yang tak terbendung lagi, rasa cinta yang sudah ,meledak ledak dalam hatiku. Apa kau yang disana bisa melihatku? Aku harap. Aku masih mencintai dia, kita memang melakukan hal bodoh, sangat bodoh. Entah kenapa perasaan ini muncul. Bodoh. ! Kenapa perasaan ini muncul? Aku pun tak tahu, tapi kata orang orang ini disebut cinta. Sekarang 5 huruf itu menjebakku dalam suatu masalah terbesar. Ku takkan bisa bermain dengannya lagi seperti dulu, memeluknya, bersenda gurau ria dengannya, mendengarkan suara indahnya, kali ini tak bisa lagi, dan ini semua karena si kaca kebal yang tak bisa hancur ini. Saat ini kubenci kehidupanku, tiada yang dapat kulakukan lagi, semangat hidupku telah hancur.

Dia yang disana, yang dulu membuat hariku berwarna, yang dulu selalu menghiburku, yang dulu selalu membuatku tersenyum, yang dulu selalu berdua denganku, yang dulu menjadi semangat hidupku. Ya, dialah semangat hidupku. Iris matanya yang biru sedalam samudera, rambut madunya yang diikat ponytail, bibirnya yang tipis berwarna merah muda, wajahnya yang sempurna, suaranya yang indah, dan segalanya yang indah dan manis masih berputar, berputar, dan berputar dikepalaku. Kenangan indah.

Kualihkan pandangan padanya, yang sekarang terlihat mengutuk kesal. Kesal. Begitupun diriku. Tiada beda dia denganku. Sekarang, dia terlihat marah, kesal, dan segala bentuk amarahnya terlihat jelas dari mata dan gerak tubuhnya. Dia marah, kesal, dendam. Amarahnya sudah memuncak. Pria itu menendang kursi tak berdosa itu jauh kedinding disudut ruangan. Patah. Dia benar-benar marah, sayang aku tak bisa mencegahnya. Ku menghela nafas, hatiku sakit. Sakit sekali, serasa ditusuk belati. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meredam amarahnya, aku pun tak tahu. Rasanya ingin sekali menangis, tapi menangis hanya membuatku bertambah lemah. Menekuk lutut, lalu menjatuhkan daguku diantaranya, memandang dinding beton sewarna rambutku tanpa alasan, dengan tatapan kosong. Kehampaan kurasakan menghampiri. Tiada yang menolongku disaat seperti ini, begitu juga dia, dia yang disampingku. Aku tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi, cairan hangat mengalir di pipiku disusul dengan beberapa tetes lainnya. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku menangis, aku tak tahu. Saat ku mulai menyadari butiran-butiran hangat itu menyusuri lekuk wajahku, kubenamkan kepalaku diantara lututku, saat itu ku terisak, aku tak tahu apakah dia yang disebelahku menyadari ini atau tidak, mungkin saja dia masih dipuncak amarahnya. Ku terus saja menangis, tiada yang bisa menghentikan butiran ini terus keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Masih saja menyusuri lekuk wajahku, masih saja membasahi wajahku. Pita hitam dari bando yang ku kenakan, layu seiring dengan pergerakan kepalaku. Sepertinya dia yang disampingku sudah berhenti, buktinya sudah tak terdengar lagi suara dentuman keras akibat tendangannya, suara hantaman kursi ke dinding atau yang lainnya, aku pikir mungkin dia kelelahan dan terduduk sama sepertiku, atau dia memandangiku lewat kaca jendelanya. Hah, pikiranku memang terlalu jauh, aku dan dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar, mana mungkin dia peduli denganku lagi? Tapi itu mungkin saja terjadi kan?

Aku menarik nafas dalam dalam, mencari ketenangan hati ini, mengusap wajahku yang kusut ini dengan kedua tanganku. Sekarang sudah mulai sedikit tenang, tapi kondisi hatiku tidak seperti yang kuharapkan, masih ada sakit yang kurasakan, walau itu masih bisa kutahan agar cairan lava hangat dari pelupuk mataku ini tidak akan kelaur lagi. Kutatap lagi dinding kuning polos itu, kosong dan hampa. Ku melirik ke arahnya. Dia. Dia yang kini sedang berdiri menuju kaca pemisah kami, kaca kebal ini. Kuikuti dia, ku ikut berdiri pula, tangannya ia letakkan di kaca, kuikuti dia pula, seakan tangan kami bertautan erat. Ku tersenyum tulus, walau mataku berkaca-kaca dan cairan hangat ini akan segera meledak keluar. Tulus. Setulus cintaku padanya.

"_Walau kita dipisah oleh kaca, ku tetap mencintaimu, tulus untuk selamanya, Kagamine Len."_

horaaa! selesai juga! maap kalo banyak salah, neko-chan masih belajar minna, pendek ya? gomen-ne :3

jangan lupa revieew minna!

jaa nee! *tralalalalalala*


End file.
